The present invention relates to a wound treatment apparatus and method. More particularly the present invention relates to a wound treatment apparatus and method using negative pressure therapy to treat a wound.
The use of negative pressure for treating wounds is well known. The apparatus of the present invention provides improvements over conventional negative pressure wound treatment devices.
For illustrative purposes, the wound treatment apparatus and method of the present invention may be used to treat the following exemplary conditions:
1. Acute surface wounds, chronic surface wounds and wounds that reopen after initial closure.
2. Sinus tract, tunnel or fistula located on the surface of the body.
3. Removing edema from wounds/periwound tissue after surgery.
4. Treating skin and deep tissue injury secondary to burns (after patient stabilization and wound debridenient).
5. Positional stabilization of skin flaps and grafts.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a wound treatment apparatus includes a negative pressure source; a bandage configured to cover a wound and provide a sealed region around the wound; a drainage tube coupled to the bandage and the negative pressure source to drain fluid from the wound; and a controller coupled to the negative pressure source. The apparatus also includes at least one of an oxygen sensor, a carbon dioxide sensor, a pH sensor, and a temperature sensor in fluid communication with the drainage tube to provide at least one of an oxygen saturation level of fluid drained from the wound, a carbon dioxide level fluid drained from the wound, a pH level of fluid drained from the wound, and a temperature of fluid drained from the wound, respectively.
In an illustrated embodiment, the at least one sensor is coupled to the controller so that the controller controls the negative pressure source based at least one output signal from the at least one sensor. The controller may be configured to adjust the negative pressure source based the at least one output signal from the at least one sensor to maintain at least one of the oxygen saturation level, the carbon dioxide level, the pH level, and the temperature of the wound at substantially a desired level. In one embodiment, the oxygen sensor, the carbon dioxide sensor, the pH sensor, and the temperature sensor are all simultaneously in fluid communication with the drainage tube, the oxygen sensor, the carbon dioxide sensor, the pH sensor, and the temperature sensor being coupled to the controller so that the controller controls the negative pressure source based output signals from the sensors.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of treating a wound includes providing a wound treatment apparatus having a negative pressure source, a bandage configured to cover the wound and provide a sealed region around a perimeter of the wound, at least one drainage tube coupled to the bandage and the negative pressure source, a controller coupled to the negative pressure source, and a data collector coupled to the at least one drainage tube and the controller. The method also includes transmitting data collected by the data collector from the controller of the wound treatment apparatus to a caregiver's computer and/or an insurance company's computer at a remote location via a communication network. In one embodiment, the method includes receiving control instructions with the controller of the wound treatment apparatus from the caregiver's computer at the remote location via the communication network, the control instructions being used by the controller to adjust a therapy applied to the wound by the wound treatment apparatus. In another embodiment, the method includes receiving a reimbursement authorization from the insurance company's computer at the controller of the wound treatment apparatus via the communication network, and beginning a treatment therapy using the controller of the wound treatment apparatus after receipt of the authorization from the insurance company's computer.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.